


Library of the Past

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bittersweet, Clothing, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Dark Academia, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Libraries, Like super rich, M/M, Mansion Fic, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Suits, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, i swear it isn't super sad, kageyama's dad is rich, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The library gives a sense of comfort, learning, and a certain timelessness that can be found nowhere else. The man looked up from his book, setting down his reading glasses and blinking. A warm smile spread across his face, and his blue eyes sparkled in the lamplight."Tobio, my son! How long it's been!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Library of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> You FINALLY get to meet his father omg sorry for the slowness of the last couple chapters! This one's still a little slow, but I just LOVE describing these rooms and vibes, so you'll have to forgive me. I can't WAIT to write more for you guys!! Enjoy!^^

It felt a bit like we were rehearsing for a play. "Don't do this" and "Don't say that" and "Wear it like this" and "He likes it if you do that". It made me wonder how much I really remembered about the man. My heart thudded when I thought about him - but definitely not the way it does when I think about Shouyou.

_When did I start calling him Shouyou?_

Finally, though, the lady in the red dress led us back out of The Wardrobe and down many more halls. In the deafening silence, broken only by our sharp footsteps, I tried to avoid looking at Shouyou, lest I say something I regret.

Miwa definitely recognizes the door at the end of this hallway, because she sucks in a breath, and her steps falter.

"Miwa?"

"We're almost there; we'll just get this over with." Her voice cracks.

I furrow my brow, and we stop. My knees feel as if they're made of jelly. _Is he really that bad?_

A set of red, wooden double doors lie ahead of us, twice as tall as I am and six times as wide. Two butlers stand on either side of the door. When we approach, they move to the center of the door, grab the handles, and pull it open.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

_"Gwah!"_

A massive library. A library bigger than any bookshop I've ever stepped foot in with Natsu. All in Kageyama's father's mansion.

The vibe of the library is different from the rest of the mansion. A path leads down the middle of the room, a long, worn, red rug running down it. On either side, a dozen rows at _least_ of bookshelves reach almost to the ceiling, which has to be thirty feet high. Tall, rolling ladders cling to each shelf.

As we slowly make our way down, I see large windows down the aisles, with thin curtains letting in warm, dim light. Overstuffed armchairs sit by each window. The whole room gives a sense of comfort and a certain timelessness that can be found nowhere else. I quickly pull out my phone and take a photo after overcoming my initial shock.

At the far end of the room is a long table lined with desk chairs and covered in lamps, books, and loose papers. In the centermost chair sits a tall, slim man in an untucked white button up, black slacks, and brown Oxford shoes.

He looks up from his book, setting down his reading glasses and blinking. A warm smile spreads across his face, and his somehow familiar blue eyes sparkle in the lamplight.

"Tobio, my son! How long it's been!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

"...Father?" I ask after a pause. I squint, desperately trying to see him clearer.

"Your father," he confirms. He sounds as if he's smiling; I can only hope. "Your sister told me about your eyesight - I'm truly sorry about that. My vision isn't the best either, so I might have a couple pairs of glasses you could try on! Of course, I'll take you to the eye doctor myself, as well."

He steps around the table and strides toward us. He's about my height, maybe a little shorter. His hair, though as dark as mine, is thick and wavy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his round, gold-framed glasses and puts them on.

"Miwa, it's good to see you again!" he says, smiling at my sister.

"You, too, father!" She flashes a wide grin.

I blink. _I haven't seen her grin like that in a long, long time. I don't understand what's happening._ I look at Shouyou, though he probably has even less of an idea what's going on.

He looks back at me and, although confused, grins, seeming to love the library. It's blurry, but even so, my heart pounds hard in my chest. I look away quickly before my ears can burn any hotter.

My father claps his hands and smiles at us. "So! Oh, right, you're probably confused... But first! Who is this young man?" He asks, looking at Shouyou.

Shouyou jumps, then bows, his nose nearly touching the floor. "My name's Hinata, sir! I'm Kageyama's... teammate on the Karasuno High volleyball team. Thank you for having me!"

Startled, my father pauses a moment, eyes wide. Then, he laughs, loudly. "Well, alright then! Welcome to my home! For however long it _is_ mine, at least."

Shouyou smiles, sheepishly. "Thank you, sir!"

_What did he mean by "for however long"?_

My father nods at him, then turns to me. "Tobio. My little Tobio. The last time I saw you, you barely went up to my thigh! How handsome you've grown up to be. You've finally filled out your clothes! Speaking of clothes, what ever did my friends dress you in? Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful, but--"

"I... remember." I say. I do remember. I remember him picking me up, swinging me around, laughing. I remember the old wooden floorboards that creaked no matter how softly you stepped.

I also remember the sounds of an ambulance. The blue and red lights. The rain, thundering, pouring down. I remember him crying, crouching and holding me and Miwa tightly to him.

"You must be confused! I'll explain, come, sit!" my father says, interrupting my thoughts.

He ushers us all to the table after taking all our jackets and setting them on a spare chair. Even without Shouyou's embroidered wings, I can still see them, sprouting full and powerful from his back. An angel of flight.

We sit: my father in his centermost chair, and us in the three in front of him. I'm on Shouyou's left, and Miwa on his right.

"Well, how to begin..."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Your mother, Tobio, was in an accident. When you were only seven, a car suddenly braked on the highway in front of her... She was_ _rushed_ _to the hospital, but didn't make it._

_After that night,_ _I_ _wasn't the same. I couldn't take care of you. So_ _I_ _sent you and Miwa to stay with your aunt and uncle. For so, so long_ _I_ _sat in the quiet, staring out the window, watching the sky shift._

_One day, a man appeared on my doorstep. Not any man in particular, but he had this look on his face. And so for the first time in years,_ _I_ _stood, and_ _walked_ _to the door, and greeted the man before me. He said nothing, just looked at me with that same odd, odd face - and handed me a letter._

_A letter from my mother._

_"Son._

_It has been so long since we've talked. I'm so sorry. I wish_ _I_ _could've seen you before writing this."_

_The letter was a farewell, full of regret. But it_ _was_ _also_ _full_ _of_ _hope. Hope, and love, and kindness._

_Enclosed, as well, was her will._

_Her entire fortune, as well as her mansion._

_I was in shock. I looked up to the man at my_ _doorstep_ _, but he was gone. I didn't look for him._

_I collected the fortune and went to the mansion. Over time, I've managed to build myself up, make myself_ _whole_ _again. As whole as_ _I_ _can be, at least. I won't_ _ever_ _be able to get over your mother, but I've accepted it, and_ _I_ _can smile again._

_I haven't spent a single penny of her fortune, however, besides to pay my friends. They work, even when_ _I_ _tell them not to, and_ _I_ _cannot have them doing so without giving something in return. Otherwise,_ _I_ _haven't spent her money. I've lived in_ _her_ _mansion, but have kept it as spotless as it ever was._

_For many years,_ _I_ _lived like this. I feared at first that I'd become accustomed to this life, but every morning I'm still surprised at the_ _sheer_ _expanse of this building. And at how many times_ _I_ _have to tell my friends here not to do tasks for me, or call_ _me_ _"sir"..._

_But recently, I've decided to sell the mansion. I have no need for it. I will relieve my_ _friends_ _of_ _their duty, along with a nice sum, and make sure they_ _have_ _housing and work before they're gone._

_Of course,_ _I_ _will stay in touch with them. They are my friends, after all! And they are always welcome... wherever_ _I_ _end up living._

_Anyways_ _, my point is that I'm_ _selling_ _the mansion, and_ _moving_ _out. And, if you so_ _desire_ _..._ _I_ _will live with and take care of you and your sister._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


End file.
